1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player, and more particularly, to a disk player having an apparatus for loading a disk on a turntable without using a tray.
2. Background Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional loading apparatus for loading a disk 1 on a turntable 2 includes a tray 3 and a deck lifting means in a disk player 10.
The deck lifting means includes a deck 4 having one end that is pivotally connected to a baseframe 5, and a cam 6 and a motor 7, installed in the baseframe 5, for lifting and lowering the deck 4.
When a user pushes a button 8 (FIG. 1), the tray 3 is ejected from the disk player 10. When a user puts the disk 1 on the tray 3 ejected from the disk player 10 and pushes the button 8 again, the tray 3 retreats to the inside of the disk player 10. The deck 4 is tiltingly lifted by the rotation of the cam 6 and motor 7. As the deck 4 ascends, the disk 1 is seated and rotates on the turntable 2 fixed to a shaft of a spindle motor 9. Then, a pickup assembly 11 records or reads the information cn/from the disk 1, while moving radially relative to the disk 1 by a rack 12 and pinion 13 along a pair of guide rails 14 and 15 fixed to the deck 4.
However, in the conventional disk player having the above described disk loading mechanism, the tray 3 must be ejected from the disk player 10 to load the disk 1 on the turntable 2. In so doing, the tray 3 may be damaged or broken by colliding with other objects. Also, since an additional means for lifting and lowering the deck 4 is required, the number of parts and the manufacturing costs are increased.